


petrified

by worstgirl



Series: hp/bmc crossover one-shots [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Brooke, Hufflepuff!Jeremy, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize in advance, Muggleborn!Jeremy, Pureblood!Michael, Ravenclaw!Christine, Ravenclaw!Michael, Short, jeremy is good at herbology fight me, michael’s a smol gay, shitty ending, slight angst, this was written on my phone, underlying tones of stagedorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: “What happened?”“There’s been another attack.”~~~or, jeremy runs into something he shouldn’t have and michael blames himself





	petrified

There were whispers throughout the school of a threat against Muggleborns. Needless to say, Jeremy was terrified. He had no clue what was going to happen. One of the Hufflepuff boys in his year had already been Petrified. What if he was next?

He sat curled in a chair of the library, tapping his quill on his knee rapidly in an anxious flurry. He stared at his Charms textbook without really reading it. He'd been helping Professor Sprout with the Mandrakes for the past few weeks, but the witch had told him to go help someone else. He tried not to let it get to him. It wasn't because he was annoying. Or because he wasn't helpful. Or because Professor Sprout hated him. At least, that's what Michael had reassured him with. He wasn't sure he believed the other boy.

Madam Pince, the librarian, had been trying to usher him out the door for the past five minutes. Jeremy frowned, packing up his things. He was sure Michael studied here on Tuesday nights. What if he'd gotten attacked? But that was impossible, Michael was a pureblood. All the targets were Muggleborn. That didn't ease Jeremy's anxious thoughts. Because if Michael wasn't Petrified, that meant he had been held up by some other force. Or he somehow knew Jeremy was there and wanted to avoid him. Jeremy wasn't even paying much attention as he headed down the hallway to the Hufflepuff dormitories. He glanced around the corner, and in the reflection of one of the tall windows, he saw bright green eyes, like that of a snake's. Then he saw no more.

\---

Michael woke the next morning to murmurs of another attack on the Muggleborn population of Hogwarts. He didn't think much of it. That is, until he went to breakfast and found Brooke and Christine sitting at the Hufflepuff table, whispering conspiratorially. Michael made his way to the two girls, and noticed that Christine's eyes were a little red, and that set off an alarm in Michael's head. Brooke crying wasn't odd- she wasn't exactly emotional, but Christine, while stricken by almost intense feelings, barely ever cried.

"What happened?" Michael asked quickly, looking between the two girls.

Brooke turned to him, and Michael's throat went dry. The next words made his stomach plummet to his shoes. "There's been another attack."

Jeremy. It had to be Jeremy. "No." Michael breathed, his hand gripping his bag strap so tightly that he felt his knuckles paling. "Not-"

Christine nodded, and Michael wanted to cry himself. This had to stop. Jeremy's dad would hear that his only son was in a coma at a school that was supposed to keep him safe. At a school, for children, for people like Jeremy who were hated and feared in the muggle world. Michael felt sick to his stomach. He abandoned breakfast, taking the steps to the hospital wing nearly two at a time. He found Jeremy on a bed, frozen in a state of shock, his hair a mess like he'd spent the time before being Petrified running his hands through it. Michael's heart was in his throat.

"Mr. Mell, Miss Canigula, I was about to send a teacher to retrieve you." Madam Pomfrey said with a somber expression on her face. Michael hadn't even noticed Christine trailing him in his haste to get to Jeremy. They both collapsed in the chairs by Jeremy's bedside. In that moment, Michael felt more connected to the other girl. Sure, they were both Ravenclaws, but it was Jeremy that brought them together. Their worry and concern for Jeremy made them closer than ever, and he gave her a small sad smile. She returned it, then turned back to the Petrified Jeremy. Michael couldn’t bring himself to look yet.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. "Where was he found?" Christine finally asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Staring out a window outside the library." She remarked, before bustling off to the other patients- another Hufflepuff boy, and a younger Gryffindor with a camera.

Michael, if possible, felt even worse. "He was waiting for me." He murmured, making Christine look over at him. "He knows I study there Tuesday nights, he'd never go there otherwise. Except when you- never mind." He cut himself off before saying 'when you study there.'  
Michael was trying to be a good wingman for the other boy. Even though all he wanted to do was sabotage the relationship with the shorter girl just so he could have Jeremy all to himself. He couldn't let himself do that, he actually had a heart. But now that was breaking. It was all his fault, wasn't it?

Christine lay a hand on Michael's arm, making him look up at her dark eyes. They were sympathetic, and a little teary."Its not your fault, Michael." Christine said quietly. "At least he's only Petrified, and he was helping Professor Sprout with the Mandrakes. He'll be up and healthy in no time." She said with a soft, sad smile. Trying to reassure Michael even when she herself was upset.

"Could you... I'm sorry, but can I just... talk to him for a bit?" Michael hated how selfish he sounded, but Christine only nodded. She squeezed his arm lightly before standing and hefting her bag over her shoulder. She adjusted her robes, glancing over her shoulder. She considered for a second before quickly bending over Jeremy's bedside and pressing her lips quickly to his head and rushing out the door.

Michael could only sit staring at the spot where Christine had kissed him with a kind of shocked air. "You'd get a kick out of that." He muttered, his hand gripping Jeremy's. "You'd probably have fainted if you were awake, you massive dork." He tried giving Jeremy a smile, but it was difficult when his hand was cold and his face was frozen in shock. Michael let the silence stretch for a bit, before breaking it himself. "I imagine you would've shoved me for that comment, you know."

Just thinking of Jeremy grinning at him made him feel even worse. He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I know you'll be okay, but still. I'm going to miss you. And I'm not- I'm gonna research until I find out how to stop this Heir person. Maybe I'll talk to that Hermione girl, who knows." Michael was babbling slightly. "Geez, I sound like one of those video game character backstories you showed me. Like I'm trying to avenge you or something." He laughed, but it sounded like a sob. "I'm so sorry, if only I had gone to the library like I was supposed to, I coul have saved you." He wiped a tear off his cheek, not even realizing he was crying at first. He quickly stood. "I should- I should get to class. I'll save all my notes. Even if you don't want to do McGonagall's Transfiguration work." He paused after standing, considering doing what Christine did, but he only reached out, fixing the boy's hair.

"I'll see you soon, Jer."

Michael visited every night when he could, spending half his time in the library and half of it at Jeremy's bedside. Soon enough, Jeremy was awake, and Michael couldn't be happier. He'd never, ever let Jeremy go like that ever again, he thought as his arms wrapped around the lanky boy.

"I missed you Jer." He muttered against his brown curls.

Jeremy chuckled weakly, clinging to Michael tightly. "I missed you too, Micha." There was a pause, and then Jeremy pulled away, giving Michael a small grin. "By the way..."

Jeremy reached out, shoving Michael's shoulder. "That's for the fainting comment." He teased, sticking out his tongue. That made Michael flush, but he couldn't help but grin. All was well for the boys, for now at least.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i’m not sure if people could remember what happened while they were petrified but fuck it, i’m too lazy to look it up, so bear with me.
> 
> anyways! hope you enjoyed reading this, it was a little more light hearted than my recent stuff. i’m not too sure where i’m going with this fic series, actually, and i’d love requests on what to do with the boys in this universe!! leave a comment if you want to see something specific.
> 
> also, requests can be put in the comments or sent to me on tumblr, at @player-two-heere, or instagram @playertwo__
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
